Claimed
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "You'll never be unappreciated with us, Bonnie." Planning doubt in her mind, "You will never be last choice. Your ours, Bonnie Bennett," Kol moved to her neck and whispered hotly, "We claim you as ours."


**Claimed**

**Summary: **"You'll never be unappreciated with us, Bonnie." Planning doubt in her mind, "You will never be last choice. Your ours, Bonnie Bennett," Kol moved to her neck and whispered hotly, "We claim you as ours."

_**M**_

_**Esther never had the chance to link them together because Klaus and Kol knew something was going to happen, and didn't drink when Esther called for a toast at her party. They left shortly after.**_

_**Klaus x Bonnie x Kol**_

Bonnie threw her head back as the cock inside her hit her G-spot, moaning loudly. My god, that felt good. She didn't know who she was fucking, her thighs on either side of his, but at the moment she didn't care. To hell with the rules for right now. To hell with her phone who she was was sure had a fuck ton of messages and miss calls. To hell with Elena, her life was far more than protecting Elena.

"My God!" She whimpered as not only did it pound into her, wiping all thoughts from her mind, but - "Oh Fuck!" another cock was in her ass.

She tried to make sense of the stuff around her, but it was too blurry. It was too much, but not enough at the same time. Bonnie could honestly say she never felt so full in her life. "M - More!"

_Bonnie held back the tears as she strut into the bar just outside of Virginia. She had enough of The Scooby Doo gang. She was sick of being walked over as if she didn't matter. She didn't even get a thank you for helping them all the time. Why was she even helping them in the first place when she felt unappreciated all the damn time. They can't use her as a magical fix for their problems anymore. She was done. Walking over, she ordered a Sangria. _

_"Bad, Little Witch." She heard a voice behind her, teasingly._

Bonnie heard a dark chuckle from in front of her, as the man, oh Yeah his ten and a half in cock told her he was _all _man, whispered in her ear, "Not Gods, Bonnie, But we are pretty damn close, huh?"

There was another chuckle behind her, "What would your little friends say about getting fucked by two Originals, sweetheart? What would they say when they find out you cursed, moaned and screamed when we pounded our cocks in you as you begged for more?"

Two Originals?

Then she remembered.

_She turned to see Klaus there with his brother, it had to be. "The Scooby Doo Gang is still in Mystic Falls, why don't you go bother them and leave me the hell alone Klaus?"_

_"Aw, trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked, and Bonnie glared at him making his face crunch up in pain as she give him all the pain and anger she was feeling._

_"Fuck off._"

_"Let my brother and I buy you a drink." _

_"I'd rather die." _

_Klaus's brother chuckled, "Feisty. I can see why you like her so much."_

_She glared at them and started to walk off, when she heard Klaus's voice, "Bonnie?" and when she turned, she didn't know why but she did, he continued on, "You look beautiful tonight, love, you should get out more often."_

When she opened her mouth to talk, Kol - she realized as the man underneath her - put his finger in her mouth, making her suck on it, rolling her tongue as she went. Her toes started to curl as they kept hitting that spot that she didn't even know was there.

"Your so fucking hot. You like something in your mouth?" Kol whispered hotly in her ear.

She moaned, thrusting her hips up to get their dicks in deeper, before speaking for Klaus's question, "To hell with what they think. My life is more than protecting Elena. I never even got a Thank you for saving her. Jeremy, her brother, left me for a Vampire Dead Ghost. Fuck them all. They could die for all I care."

They could feel the dark power surging inside her, racing inside her at her choice. They smirked when she shivered in pleasure from the power. She got alittle taste, there was no way she was going to let go of it now. Once you got your first taste, you always wanted more.

"And soon enough they will." They echoed together in unison, while rage rushed through them.

"Enough about them." Bonnie said, delightful pleasure pulsing into her very being, "Fuck me. Give me your cocks. Oh, they're so thick."

_"If you feel you have to compliment me to get me to quit the Scooby Doo Gang, let me stop you there." Klaus and his brother raised an eyebrow, to her it looked like they were in disbelief, and they were but not for they reasons Bonnie thought._

_If you feel you have to compliment me.. Didn't they thank her for saving them at every turn? Obviously Not, Kol had an idea and he looked at his brother, who had the same expression. It would be too easy. _

_Their loss is our gain._

_"Because I already did."_

"Your so sexy." Kol took himself out, spun around so he was in a 69 positition, and licked her slit from top to bottom, she bucked into his face while Klaus was pounding into her ass. Against her shaking and shivering body he whispered hotly against her skin, "Suck me, Bonnie. Suck my cock like you sucked my finger."

_"Good." Klaus looked at her, she wasn't the lost little girl anymore, not in power either but she also had a figure. A sexy one at that. "They shouldn't have took your kindness for weakness, love."_

_Bonnie's mouth opened alittle. Whatever she thought Klaus would say, it definitely wasn't that. What was she supposed to say?_

_"Yes, You have grown up. You look even more beautiful up close, We haven't met. I'm Kol."_

Bonnie moaned against his cock as Klaus fucked her ass, whispering dirty sinful things to her.

Kol smirked against her, "Seems she likes dirty talk Klaus. She's perfect for us, brother. "

"Switch Kol, I want to see how good she tastes." Bonnie got a lustful gaze in her eyes. And they knew they had one hell cat that just needed to be unleached and shown the wonders of the dark side.

_She glared at them both, confused and irritated, "Well I bet I look even better walking away from you."_

Kol pieced her anus, and smirked at she did a mixture of a moan and a scream.

"You'll never be unappreciated with us, Bonnie." Planning doubt in her mind, "You will never be last choice. Your ours, Bonnie Bennett," Kol moved to her neck and whispered hotly, "We claim you as ours."

_As she took her Sangria and started walking away, she pretended not to here one of them say, "That you do, love, that you do."_

He shoved his blood into her mouth, making her swallow and then when She came in Klaus's mouth, he twisted her around, her moaning louder and slammed her roughly onto the bed.

Klaus made sure his blood was down her throat before they each slid their fangs into her breasts and inside of her thighs - right next to her pussy before they both slammed into her holes again.

She came, squirting her cum all over the place.

"It's only fair that you clean up your mess on Kol." Klaus mocked her with lust in his eyes. "Clean his cock as well. Fuck, that was hot."

_She was dancing when they sandwiched her, not being able to fight, they began driving their cocks where she wants them. Watching in lust as she threw her head back and moaned, she was far to drunk to stand on her own two feet._

_"You like that? Do you want more?"_

_She moaned at his dirty talk and the feeling of the heads of their cocks at her holes giving her more pleasure than she thought was possible. Her arousal swirling around them, "Mm, you smell good."_

_She felt the one behind her, Klaus, give her a love bite before whispering in her ear, "We will claim you as ours. Can't promise it won't be rough though. But we can promise you will beg us to fuck you."_

_"Where's your victim?" Did they already kill some person already? Were they going to drain her afterward? Bonnie gulped, she shouldn't have gotten drunk to forget about them all. She couldn't even fight back. Even with the power of a hundred dead witches, that she lost by the way, she could only take down one. What the hell was she going to do with __**two **__of them?_

_"Don't you get it?" Kol whispered hotly in her ear, his hand gripping her hip while the right pulled her hair so he could get her head over his shoulder, and look into her eyes, "__**You. are. the. victim.**__ And we could show you a pleasure you didn't even know existed.. Your ours Bonnie Bennett. All ours."_

**Do you guys like it? I wanted to do a Kol/Bonnie/Klaus. Please let me know what you guys think? It would mean alot to me. Thanks. :)**


End file.
